


To Smooth That Rough Touch

by CallmeCordelia



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Divergent, Developing Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Sister-Sister Relationship, hilda & marie bond over their love for a certain high priestess, soft wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeCordelia/pseuds/CallmeCordelia
Summary: Empaths seem to be Zelda's lot in life
Relationships: Hilda Spellman & Marie LaFleur, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	To Smooth That Rough Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: nothing explicit, but Zelda is contending with trauma and has unhealthy coping mechanisms

This was new territory they were navigating. They’d had time for little more than stolen kisses and lingering touches over the last few weeks. Tonight, however, they found themselves unencumbered by curses or Dark Lords or unholy power struggles. With Satan dead, Faustus in hiding and Lilith once more on the throne, they had finally achieved a state of tentative peace. Hell forbid, they waste it. 

But what she had hoped would be a slow exploration culminating in mutual pleasure is rapidly developing into something unsettling. Marie, though more than keen, tries her best to savour this moment, but Zelda’s feverish kisses and eager fingers have a certain desperation about them that doesn’t quite sit well. By the time Zelda pulls away to position herself on her knees, whip held aloft in offer, she won’t even meet Marie’s eye. Marie is no stranger to the heady concoction of pain and pleasure, but as her fingers curl around the handle, the heat pooling in her belly turns to cold dread. Terror and loathing that are not her own break over her in waves. This isn’t desire. 

Setting the flog aside, she carefully tilts that beautiful face up to meet her gaze. “Viens à moi.*” 

Instead Zelda’s eyes track the flog where it rests on the unused bed. Both are weapons. 

Joining Zelda on her knees, Marie traces her palm up to cup a porcelain cheek. “I am not going to hurt you, chérie.” She can tell at once that her soft, understanding tone is badly received. 

Zelda freezes momentarily before recoiling. She’s facing away, robe slung hastily over her shoulders and tied with a harsh tug. A sharp intake of breath. “I’m tired.” 

It’s a dismissal if she’s ever heard one. Marie dresses in silence, taking her time, waiting for Zelda to speak, to explain, to reach for her. _But no._ She's crossed some unseen line and there's no choice but to retreat. 

Her footfalls are loud in the silent room. Zelda’s shoulders tense. Marie knows better than to touch. 

“Sleep well, chérie.” 

Descending the stairs, Marie feels her heart sink with every step. 

As she passes through the kitchen, she’s surprised to find Hilda sitting at the table with a pair of mugs. 

“Would you care to join me?” At Marie’s quirked brow, Hilda smiles softly and pushes a mug toward her. “I know my sister better than anyone.” 

Marie sits, blowing on the steaming liquid before taking a sip. 

She waits for Hilda to speak first. “She cares for you, you know? It can be hard to tell with Zelda. She’s always been good at putting up a stoic front, even when we were girls, but I’ve never seen her warm up to someone so quickly.” 

“And just as quickly push them away.” Marie makes no effort to mask her pain. 

“She’s- It’s been a tough year." Hilda dabs at her eyes with the hem of her cardigan. "Zelda hasn’t been quite herself for a while, but when she’s with you a side of her comes out that I haven’t seen in so long. You put her at ease. You’re good for her.” 

“I want to be, but she does not let me.” 

“She doesn't trust gentleness. It terrifies her. But it’s what she needs.” 

Marie nods, remembering the frantic submission, and can guess at what Hilda isn’t saying. “What do you suggest?” 

“Patience.” Hilda laughs nervously, but the smile dies before it can reach her eyes. “Please, Marie, don’t give up on her. If anyone knows how difficult Zelda can be, how insurmountable her walls can seem, it’s me. But I promise you that she is worth the effort. Zelds’d beat her heart dry for the ones she loves.” 

“Je sais. I saw the lengths she was willing to go to to save her sister, her niece, her coven.” 

“And I heard who was there to hold her hand when I couldn’t.” 

Marie traces absently over her own palm. “I knew she would come back and I knew I wanted to be there when she did.” 

A sniff sounds behind them and they both turn to find Zelda lingering in the doorway, green eyes ringed in red. “You didn’t leave.” 

“Non, chérie.” Marie holds out her hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! While I will always ship Madam Spellman, I found myself completely adoring Zarie(?)/Mambo Spellman(?)/whatever we are calling this ship
> 
> Title is taken from Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'
> 
> *French for 'come to me'


End file.
